Conventional putters used in golf have a single hosel connecting the putter head or putter blade to the putter shaft. They have just one ideal point of forward thrust provided by impact of the putter head upon the golf ball. This necessitates the ball being struck at the center of the putter head or "sweet spot".
If a ball is struck slightly off-center, toward the heel or toe of the putter head, an undesirable twisting action or torque is effected tending to cause the ball to be putted to the right or left of the desired path of travel. Tests have shown that when a ball is struck off the sweet spot or center of gravity there is little torsion or torque where the thrust points are at both ends, i.e., the heel and toe of the golf blade.
Further, it has long been an object in the design of golf clubs to locate the center of gravity of the club head as low as possible. This had been accomplished in various designs by a bottom flange or the like at the rear of the club head.
While some golf putter heads have provided a split hosel connecting the head to the shaft, the head and hosel have been of an integral design. There has remained a need for a putter in which the thrust form impact can be delivered to the heel and toe combined with a low center of gravity.